


The Case of the Pink Lamborghini

by orphan_account



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Detective AU but more Sherlock Holmes style, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mina and Sana are called in by Detective Yoo Jeongyeon to help investigate a theft.





	The Case of the Pink Lamborghini

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed, excuse any mistakes and kindly point them out (even typos). I hope you like it!

“Mhmm, okay I got it,” Sana confirmed for the person at the other end of the call. She was jotting down key details of the assignment — who, what, when, where, how, and anything that Sana thought was interesting (aka weird) enough. Operating in Seoul meant that the people she talked to obviously spoke in Korean, but Sana had long mastered the art of real-time translation, transcribing the details on paper in Japanese with practiced ease. It was bothersome in the beginning, but Mina said that she thought better in Japanese.

This confused Sana at first —

_“You think in different languages? Aren’t thoughts just... thoughts?”_

_“Well, yeah, thoughts are concepts in your head,” Mina starts, using her chopsticks to get herself a piece of grilled meat from Sana’s plate. She brings it to her mouth, chews, swallows, before proceeding to grab for a napkin to wipe the corner of her lip. Mina moves to take a sip of her soju before continuing: “But giving them ‘form’ such that you can make sense of them requires associating them with ‘words’ — which are combinations of symbols that we, as the human race, arbitrarily decided ourselves.” Mina nudges the drink in Sana’s direction, prompting the blonde to bring hers up as well. “And I simply do that whole process better in, as I said earlier, Japanese.” _

_Mina clinks the rims of their cups together with a grin. “To _日本語_! _乾杯_!”_

— and Sana, wanting to make things easier for the girl as much as possible, just trained herself to do this on a whim. It was better for her communication skills as well. Sana noticed that she had steadily been getting better at phrasing things, making her more persuasive or intimidating as they needed.

“We’ll just eat breakfast then head on over. Have a good morning, Detective Yoo. See you in a bit,” Sana smiled with a little bow, even though Detective Yoo Jeongyeon was physically unable to see it. It was about the sentiment; plus, this was practically reflex for Sana at this point in her life.

After putting down her phone, Sana turned her full attention back to what she was doing. She was currently in the kitchen, still wearing her fuzzy pink pyjamas and soft brown Shiba Inu shirt. The item was a spontaneous present from Mina, given to her months after Sana herself had given the younger girl a similar shirt — one dark blue, white, and yellow with a print of a baby penguin.

The stove was on, and currently supplying medium heat to Mina’s omurice, which was just about done. Sana scrambles for the shaping tool, scooping a good amount in. She flipped the tool over and onto a plate she had ready; hopefully it was still in perfect condition.

And...

_Yep!_

All good and perfect in its chickeny goodness. Sana quickly makes the final part of the dish, the folded omelet, in a few minutes, before neatly placing it on top of the shaped rice.

“Omurice, done!” Sana gave herself a little cheer. She was proud of herself for once again not burning the house down. Even though it wasn’t exactly a breakfast dish by her standards, it was a dish that Sana could cook well (and more importantly, it had Mina’s seal of approval).

Sana stepped into Mina’s room located on the upper floor of their shared flat, just opposite her own. It had a mint green door and a cream coloured sign that said “**ミナ**” in purple characters. Her hand remained grasping the nickel-plated handle. “Rise and shine, babygirl! Detective Yoo is asking us to head down to the station.”

The large lump under the covers stirred at the sound of her voice. “S...tation? What for...?” Mina’s muffled voice groggily responded from having just woken up. “Did you do something illegal again while I was asleep?”

“That was literally one time and it was for a good cause,” Sana fired back, playfully aghast that Mina was bringing that back up again. She throws a light slap at the younger girl’s arm. “That dude was so riled up since he knocked back so many shots and the situation could have gotten really bad, Minari,” Sana defends herself with a pout, stooping down and kneeling on the carpeted floor to be level with Mina’s line of sight.

Mina manages to get one eye open, then a sleepy smile breaks forms on her lips at the sight of Sana.

How cute.

“Yeah, it was completely justified. No doubts about that.” Mina gets up from her position on the bed, moving closer to Sana for her good morning kiss. Sana’s eyes fluttered closed as she leaned into it.

Like all people, Mina had morning breath.

(Shocking, yes.

But again, it was about the sentiment.)

Mina couldn’t help but laugh a little; the tender hum deliciously connecting its way to Sana’s lips. “I’m saying that you should have done more since you got away with it.” Sana burst out into giggles, leaning her head on Mina’s. “I think I did just enough. He looked so surprised to see a girl like me flip him over.”

“That’s because you were wearing that oversized sweater. We couldn’t see _these _guns.” Mina reached out and gave Sana’s left deltoid a good squeeze. Sana laughed. “Is this your way of asking me to carry you downstairs?”

“Yes? Is it working?” Mina raised her eyebrows in a playful (but embarrassed) manner. The older girl grinned in return and proceeded to gather up Mina in her arms. Bridal style was the way to go because she deserved no less.

“Of course, I can never resist you.”

*

They arrived at the foot of their staircase before Sana gently let Mina stand. “Alright Princess, that should be enough. You should walk a little to wake up.”

“Awww, well okay.” Mina waddles to their Keurig, slotting in a caramel Starbucks cup. Mina slept well, but there was something about a coffee fix that told your body that it was legitimately time to wake up and start the day. Honestly though? She might be conditioned at this point from how often she consumes caffeine. “So, what’s on the agenda today?”

“You know the drill. Eat your omurice first,” Sana teases. “But that's boring! Bring on the excitement,” Mina puffs up her cheeks in playful annoyance, even though this was what happened every time she asked for the cases right away. The Keurig finishes draining the last drops of Mina's mug of coffee. The strong scent fills their small kitchen-dining room setup.

(Mina had a terrible habit of skipping meals in flavour of coffee when she was so fixated some new project or case. Sana had learned this the hard way when the girl collapsed one chilly morning on their way to philosophy class only to find out that she hadn't eaten actual food in two days.

Since then Sana has made it her mission to make sure Mina ate properly. It might not always be the healthiest of choices but at least it was something.

Food is food, as Sana liked to say.)

Mina places her black porcelain mug on the table next to the plate of omurice Sana had prepared. She reaches for the bottle of Heinz ketchup sitting at the centre of their table, where it had been a permanent fixture since they first moved in. One of the cardinal rules of their flat was that there should always been ketchup available at any given moment; absolutely no exceptions.

“I know! How about you write a hint on my omurice?” Mina grins, offering the bottle to Sana in an attempt at compromise. It was win-win since it assures Sana that Mina would eat (because she'd never waste ketchup; perish the thought) and Mina would be one step closer to knowing what case they were about to take.

Sana shouldn’t have given in that easily but what was she going to do? Say no?

“Fine, but you’re driving,” Sana gives in with a smile and a sigh. Mina grins, cutting open the omelet, which beautifully coats the rice. The older girl grabs the bottle and neatly spells out Mina’s hint in tomato ketchup.

“L-A-M-B…? _Lamb_? What’s that got to do with anything?” Mina asks, slightly confused. “Shhhhh! It isn’t done yet. God, you’re so impatient,” Sana complains, shaking her head with a chuckle and an eyesmile. She then spells out the rest of the letters.

_O-R…?_

“Aaaaaah!” the younger girl said out loud. The dots have now connected in Mina’s head. “_Lamborghini_, right?”

“Yep!” Sana nods, closing the cap of the bottle of Heinz and promptly returning it to its place. She then moves to the pantry to take out her cereal – Honey Bunches of Oats Almonds – and to the fridge to bring out her carton of 2% milk.

Mina sits down and starts to dig in. She asks between bites: “So what happened? Did someone get run over and the driver didn’t stop to check on them?”

Rich people were heartless, after all.

Sana’s barely-there eyebrows rocket up her forehead, visibly concerned. She finishes chewing her cereal before she comments, “Wow babe, going right in with a hit and run? You didn’t think of theft first?”

It takes a hot second for it to register in Mina’s head. She drops her fork. It clinks loud on their tile floor.

“_Eh_?”

*

“I can’t believe Jeongyeon sold us out yet again! I thought I made it clear last time that I don’t do grunt work,” Mina seethes from behind the wheel. It didn’t help that traffic was always terrible at 8:30 AM. “It’s an expensive car. The owner definitely has money,” Sana replies from the passenger seat, scrolling through Twitter on the off chance that someone sees the car being driven around the city.

A hot pink Lamborghini was pretty hard to miss after all.

They were almost halfway to the station when Jeongyeon had called again, telling them to head to an address in the upscale area of Cheongdam.

And yes, it put Mina in this terrible mood she was currently in.

Sana glances at Mina. Yep, cheeks still puffed. A little hard to deal with but still adorable, nonetheless. “They probably have some pull with the higher ups.”

Mina rolls her eyes. Of course. Money, money, money, makes the world go ‘round after all. Nothing new, nothing changed; same old shit. Same old _fucking_ shit.

Sana could practically _feel_ the contempt oozing from the other girl but made no attempt at lifting the mood. Mina was allowed be pissed. It was only fair, considering their position.

The rest of the drive is quiet, with only the hum of the engine, the whir of the AC, and the muffled beep of horns filling the car.

*

_The two of them had met in their first day of kindergarten, in the driveway of their preschool. Sana was wearing her favourite purple dress and her best shoes. The bright red randoseru her parents got last week for her practically sparked. Sana could see lots of other children coming into the building and the sight made her smile develop into a large grin. She was looking forward to being friends with each and every one of them._

_“Are you excited for today, Sa-chan?” Her mom smiled down at her._

_“Yes! I can’t wait to talk and play with everyone!” the little girl nodded enthusiastically as she pulled on the straps of her backpack. Her twintails secured by light pink hair tires swayed at the action. The school bell rang loud and clear, telling Sana that it was time to start her adventure._

_Sana’s mom leaned town to press a kiss to Sana’s cheek. “Introduce me to the kid you like the most, okay? I’ll come back for you later.”_

_Usually, kids would kick and scream and cry on the first day, deathly afraid of being left behind by their parents, but Sana was different. Sure, it was scary, but she was more excited than scared, which is why she smiled as wide as she did. Sana had grown to be quite the excitable little girl. She’d jump around and cheer at the slightest thing that made her happy, and this time was no different. There were no other little girls or boys in the neighbourhood where Sana lived with her mom and dad, and Sana was an only child._

_(She remembered asking for a sibling once on her birthday. It seemed easy enough; one of the books her mom had been reading to her at night said that a stork would drop off her baby sister or brother at their doorstep once her mom or dad placed their order._

_A few years later, Sana would learn that it was actually not that easy.)_

_“Mom, but what if I don’t want to go? You can just teach me this stuff at home,” a faint voice pleaded, coming from Sana’s right. It was another girl, clutching hard at the hem of her mom’s blazer. She sounded kind of… off? Like the words didn’t sound right coming from her. Sana wondered how this could be and proceeded to observe her more closely to maybe figure it out. The girl’s randoseru was black, which was peculiar to Sana, since her mother told her the black ones were for boys. She was wearing a dark blue shirt and white shorts; which Sana thought made her look like a penguin._

_“Sharon, you know that Dad and I are busy. I promise it’ll be okay. You’re gonna make friends somehow,” the girl’s mother kneeled down to her eye level. She presses a kiss to the girl’s forehead. “Now be good okay? I’ll see you later. Dad will come to fetch you.”_

_It takes but a few seconds of Sana and her mother silently watching the exchange, keeping their eyes fixed on the girl in blue and her small back. The Minatozakis share one look, and instantly Sana springs into action. Her mother looks on with a proud smile._

_“Hey! You wanna go in together? Today’s my first day too,” Sana offered to the other girl with what she hopes is a friendly smile. She offers to hold hands, because holding her mom’s hand always made Sana feel better. Like that time, she had to set her teeth cleaned at the dentist. Or when she had to get injections because her mom said she had to._

_“Uh, I’m not supposed to talk to strangers,” the shy girl manages to reply, sinking further into herself. Sana blinks at this, stumped at what she was just told. What was she supposed to do now?_

_(But that only lasted for a moment, as the lights sparked back into Sana’s eyes when she figured out the easy solution to their problem.)_

_“Okay then! My name’s Sana!” She does a little jump that makes her twintails bounce. “O-oh, I’m Sharon,” the other girls start to catch on to Sana’s solution. She had a reserved but genuine smile on. That was pretty clever._

_“Problem solved, we aren’t strangers anymore,” Sana grins at Sha–_

_Sana’s eyebrows immediately scrunch together. How do you... say that?_

_“Sha-lon?” the Osaka native is mildly confused. It didn’t sound right coming from her. She couldn’t even say it in her head without getting tongue-tied._

_“Sharon,” the girl repeats. Her smile is steadily growing because she thought they must have looked a little silly. Sana tries to say it again, but it’s still as butchered as the first time, so the girl with the peculiar name relents._

_“You can just call me Mina if it’s too hard.” Her smile is fully formed now. It’s a big, big smile. Sana can see almost all her teeth, and a lot of her gums. The shape her mouth forms is pretty, Sana observes. She’s about to say it out loud when the door bursts open, and a woman wearing a green apron calls out: “Are you girls in this class too? We’re about to start introductions! Hurry along, come inside.”_

_Sana’s face is aghast and all of that urgency kicks in._

_“Mittang, let’s hurry up!” Sana wiggles her stubby little fingers at Mina’s direction, gesturing for the other girl to take her hand. Mina didn’t have time to think because she also felt the panic and grabbed Sana’s hand on instinct._

_“Okay, Sattang.”_

*

They arrived at the scene of the crime, at an expensive looking apartment in Cheongdam. It didn’t matter much to Mina. They all looked the same anyway.

(They actually didn’t but Mina said they did.

So they are.)

“Ah! There you guys are. Was the traffic bad?” Jeongyeon greets them when the pair stepped into the client’s apartment. It was clean, modern, and had that air that said, ‘done by expensive interior designer’. Mina crinkles her nose. The place didn’t look like anyone actually lived here.

Sana walks around and does a mental image of the area, observing and taking note of anything that could be of use. She spots the bookcase by the luxurious television set and scans the titles of the books.

“… _what_?” Sana is wide-eyed as she whispers to herself. The blonde reaches for one of the books on the shelf, cracking it open to confirm her suspicions.

Meanwhile, Mina was still in the middle of giving Jeongyeon a hard time:

“What do you think?” Mina deadpans at the detective, looking less pissed than earlier but still pissed enough to make Jeongyeon take a step back with her palms up in mock surrender (just to be sure). She had already anticipated Mina’s bad mood.

“Yes, I know you how you feel about rich people, but I promise I had a good reason for calling you out here,” the detective tries to reason with Mina. “This had better be good,” the younger girl crosses her arms. Yes, her body language said she was pissed and defensive; and no, she didn’t care one bit.

“My cousin stole my car,” a voice says, coming from the room with the large white door. It swings open to reveal the person responsible for ruining Mina’s Tuesday. Dressed in a red silk robe and with her dark brown straight hair falling down her shoulders like a waterfall, she looked every bit as expensive as her apartment.

“Im Nayeon. I should have known it would be someone with a penchant for theatrics like you,” Mina cuts to the chase; her words were laced with venom. “Why are you calling me out for something like this? Do you expect me to use my precious time – that I could be using for actual cases, mind you – running after a rebellious _teen_?”

Nayeon sinks into herself little by little. Her full lips were stretched to a tense, thin line. The action makes Mina falter, just for a moment.

That was weird, why wasn’t she biting back?

“That’s because she couldn’t have,” Sana interrupts Mina’s line of thought. She takes out more books from the shelf and opens them all on the table.

_Blank?_

Wait, no.

Mina immediately kneels down and runs her hand over the page. She instantly feels her stomach flip and her breath start to pick up. Her mind is going several miles in this short moment.

… Was this _excitement_?

She connects gazes with Nayeon sharing a look of clarity. Nayeon nods.

“_She’s blind_,” Mina says out loud.

The book had raised dots in a code. It wasn’t blank.

It was _Braille_.

“Son Chaeyoung is blind and she ran off with your car.”

**Author's Note:**

> This first part is pretty straightforward, just establishing relationship dynamics. The case stuff will appear in the next chapter.


End file.
